Season 2
Previous Season: Season 1 *Next Season: Season 3 It the 2nd season of Jesgo I, the transformations are Zephy and True Potential. There are 21 episodes, 1 one hour special, 3 movies, and 3 volumes (7 episodes for each volume.). The Jesgo are back but it doesn't stay the same anymore, in Property to Look Like uswhen Jerrogge and Earthie found Stella at the cave of Lucarus saving the pixies. Where they invited Stella to study at Magix. But, Lucarus showed up, attacked Stella and Jerrogge, then Earthie didn't know what to do, she got mad because Lucarus was calling her "Maddul Mud Girl." which implies to weak, so for finding anger, she found her True Potential. But in the end of that episode. Jesgo told Stella to be one of them. So Jesgo was called "Jesgo\S/". And there are five pixies that she saved from Lucarus. They are Magnele, which is Jerrogge's bonded pixie, Sasha which is Earthie's pixie, Tan, Odye's pixie, Ollah, Sobien's pixie and Carolline, Gela's pixie. Stella did found a pixie of her own, stylish, cute, and has big wings, Patricia. The name of this season is "The Magic of Zephy" but in the Philippine Version it is "The Zephy Powers". Also, Jerrogge's grandfather was killed, Cordon Quinn, who was killed by Argatas. Overview The Jesgo's name turns to JESGOS. They face a new villain named Lucarus, who teams up with the Ninja Fairies. He also pretends to be a new teacher at Magix that is named Professor Kaliadarus, who pretends to help Jerrogge back to his own self, but his real plan is stealing the Power of the Spirit's Breath. List of things that Lucarus wants to steal from the JESGO. *Jerrogge's "Spirit's Breath" because he wants to get the 2nd Nature out of him and to be the most powerful wizard in all time. *Odye's "Heat of Flame" so he can get the Fire Dragon to notice him and give him the power of flames. *Stella's pixies and her power "Ancient Sun" so he can control the eclipse and th pixies could be his servants and maids. Transformations Zephy Zephy is the power of freedom and leadership. You get this power by telling the truth, this power was introduced in the seasons 2 & 3. Known Zephy fairies are: The Jesgo, Alicia, and Aarone. : '' ''Leafeon is the pet of Zephy Magic Fairy, Lucarhea, the twin sister of Lucarus. True Potential True Potential, the power that includes: more powerful when angry, transforms to this transformation when a loved one is/ are suffering, and eyes turn to red. *Jerrogge- Season 2- Love to Share *Earthie- Season 3- In The Morning *Sobien- Season 2- True Power *Gela- Season 2- The King of Luvilla *Odye- Season 3- The Mess *Stella- Season 3- Maid Stella Episodes (with names of other versions) #Property to Look Like us (Sweat and Us) #Copy and Delete (Download and Exit) #O.N.G. (Oh No, Gela!) #The Zephy (Alicia's Leafeon) #Love to Share (Simeon and Earthie) #Max Volume (Tickle the Max) #True Life (True Heart) #True Power (Sobien's Potential) #Life is to Live (Neptune, the Sea King) #Latest Techno Pod (Techno Pod) #Mission Blast (Asteroid to Missions) #Silence (Silent) #Vest Guy (Vest Guy) #The King of Luvilla (Slam the King) #Kinsil's Request (Cinsil's Order) #Listen to Gela's song (Gela the "I'm" song) #Argatas' Army (First Time Against Aragatas) #Revenge (Revenge) #At Midnight (Time) #Cernelopia Comet: Shift in Space (Cernelopia Comet: Stella and Odye's Secrets) #Cernelopia Comet: Argatas in the Loose (Cernelopia Comet: Cernelopia's Power) Specials One hour 2d specials #Cernelopia Comet Movies (in 3d) #First Movie: [[The Frozen Planet Part 2: Argatas' Attack]] Movies (in 2d) #Nanovillains of Argatas #Nanovillains of Argatas Part 2 Trivia *This season is named "The Magic of Zephy" in the original version but in the Philippine and Chinese version it is called "The Zephy Powers". *Stella got her name from her 2 sisters, Shine and Sella, except the "T". *Stella told in this season that she had 8 sisters, but in the next season she tells her 9th sister is Diagon. *This is the debut of Senkara as a fairy, not a spirit. *In the "Nanovillains of Argatas Part 2", Argatas' hair became red at the invasion, but in the next scene it was turned back to white. *This is the season where Jerrogge and Earthie's first kiss, they kissed at "Love to Share". *Alicia's fairy tribe are called "Puccaphy Fairies" but in the first scene in the part 2 in "The Zephy", she called them "Ferannphy Fairies". *In the episode where Gela got her True Potential, they said True Potential was called "True Power". Characters *